Save It Till The Morning After
by BeyondBelief01
Summary: When Claudia wakes up, she can't quite remember anything she'd done the night before. Story plays somewhere between 1.03 and 1.06


**I thought I'd put some stories on my account and this is the first one. **

**Beta'd by the great .net/~fififolle (why can't I add normal text links?) **

When Claudia woke up, the sun was shining through the curtains - it was going to be a warm and sunny day. She couldn't quite remember anything she'd done last night, and judging by her headache it was the fault of the wine. She stretched herself, and when she pulled her arm back, she hit something. She turned around and looked straight into the face of _Nick_.

_Oh my __god._

Her brains wasn't working at full speed yet, because suddenly she realised she was naked. And it wasn't her own bed she was lying in.

_Oh__. My. God._

Nick was already awake. He was leaning on one elbow with his head resting on his hand. The look on his face made her blush, because he looked like he could remember everything they did. But Claudia seriously couldn't remember any single thing they did, or how she had even got here. The alcohol had wiped out more than she wished it had.

'Good morning,' Nick said with a slight smile on his face.

She sighed. 'Good morning to you too.'

'Have you slept well?' he asked.

'I think so,' Claudia replied and she grinned.

Nick grinned too. 'I mean, no bad dreams, no nightmares?'

She shook her head. 'No, I must have been too far gone to have any dreams at all. With a lot of help from the alcohol.'

'Alcohol?' Nick acted dumb. 'It's not very professional getting drunk.'

'Yes, alcohol, you're not going to tell me you were sober. And I don't bloody care.'

Nick pushed her back against the pillow and kissed her.

'Who are you and what have you done to Claudia Brown, that professional civil servant I met in a bar a few months ago?'

She shut her eyes and sighed deeply. When she opened her eyes, she expected he was waiting for an answer. But Nick was just staring at her. His eyes ran all over her face.

'What are you doing?' Claudia asked.

'Sssssh,' Nick whispered.

She shut up, but it became rather embarrassing, his eyes going from her forehead to her nose to her chin.

'Nick, for heavens sake, what are you doing?'

'Sixty-seven,' Nick muttered.

'Excuse me?'

Nick smiled. 'Sixty-seven. You've got sixty-seven freckles, Claudia Brown. At least, those on your face.'

He never called her just _Claudia_, it was always _Claudia Brown_. Every time he had said that she felt her cheeks go red, but this time they burned. She smiled, his face still a few inches away from hers.

'Thanks for counting.'

'I'm not finished yet, I still need to count the rest,' Nick said and he pulled the sheet a bit further down. He began to examine her bare shoulders like they were some kind of rare fossil.

'Nick,' she giggled. 'Stop it, it's embarrassing.'

'Why? Nobody's looking.'

'That look on your face is just...embarrassing. You should look at a dinosaur that way, not at a woman.'

He ignored her complaints. 'I could do a lot of other things to your shoulders, you know.'

He started to kiss her shoulders, wanting, almost hungry, but she stopped him.

'You may do everything you want to do to my shoulders when you've promised me one thing,' she said. 'Don't tell anybody about what happened last night. Although I don't really know what happened myself.'

'I need to shut up about what? The sex or the alcohol? Or both?'

'I think the mix of you, me and alcohol wouldn't please some people in charge,' she coughed. 'People like Lester.'

'Hmm, good point. I promise I won't tell anybody,' Nick said and he smiled. 'I promised it, can I go ahead now?'

Claudia nodded slowly. The sunlight shining through the curtains had heated the room and the warmth had made her feel lazy. She let Nick kiss her shoulders and neck. She decided it would be best if she let Nick go ahead and do all the things again, all the things he did to her last night. The difference would be that she could remember it this time.

* * *


End file.
